


Day Planners

by ItsPurvis



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: It's all inferred, Some...Drama?, how do i even tag this?, some comedy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 12,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsPurvis/pseuds/ItsPurvis
Summary: Inspired by What They Carried, this is a story told entirely through the day planners of various characters. Written back in 2010.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

DAY ONE

From the Desk of Alice Margatroid

X Plant the Garden  
X Change the Sheets  
X Talk to Rinnosuke about getting silk ribbon  
_ Finish Patchouli's Book  
_ Redo Shanghai's Arm Seam  
_ Check the Roof Shingles

Marisa Kirisame's Next Big Day!

X Go hunting for goldcap mushrooms  
X Have Lunch with Reimu  
X Go see Rinnosuke about that flask  
_ Hit up SDM library

DAY 2

From the Desk of Alice Margatroid

X Clean up the dishes  
X Set Mushroom Soup to simmer  
X Sweep up after Marisa  
X Practice Violin  
_ Finish Patchouli's Book  
_ Redo Shanghai's Arm Seam  
_ Check the Roof Shingles

Marisa Kirisame's Next Big Day

_ Sweep the House  
_ Do the Dishes  
X Go have lunch with Nitori  
X Visit Alice to get those mushrooms back

DAY 3

From the Desk of Alice Margatroid

X Go hunting for goldcap mushrooms  
X Board over hole in wall.  
X Paint over burns on wall  
_ Visit Marisa and drop off mushrooms  
_ Finish Patchouli's Book  
_ Redo Shanghai's Arm Seam  
_ Check the Roof Shingles

Marisa Kirisame's Next Big Day!

/ Apologize to Alice.  
X Have Lunch with Patchouli  
X Go hunt for some more goldcap mushrooms  
X Visit Rinnosuke, ask about make-up gift for Alice.  
_ Sweep the House  
_ Do the Dishes

Patchouli's Important Things

X Re-shelf all volumes of Encyclopedia of the Winds  
X Ask Sakuya if she's seen my slippers  
X Visit Alice and find out what's taking so long with Libram Automata  
_ Make sure Koakuma dusted the geography wing  
_ Write chapter 6 of Nature of Mirrors


	2. Chapter 2

DAY 4

From the Desk of Alice Margatroid

X Make sure goldcaps are in good condition.  
X Visit Rinnosuke, ask about drywall.  
X Visit Nitori, ask about wall repairs  
/ Visit Marisa, deliver goldcaps  
X Visit SDM, finish and return Patchouli's Book  
_ Redo Shanghai's Arm Seam  
_ Check the Roof Shingles

Today's Tasks for Rinnosuke Morichika

/ Locate a set of Russian dolls.  
_ Dust Store  
X Discuss things with Yukari  
X Price new acquisitions  
X Prepare for extra dinner guest. Invite Nazrin if anticipated guest doesn't show.  
_ Pick Nazrin's thoughts on last incident.

Marisa Kirisame's Next Big Day!

X Find that spellbook  
_ Sweep the House  
_ Do the dishes  
/ Apologize to Alice, give her spellbook  
X Make sure Rinnosuke doesn't open his big fat mouth and spill the beans  
_ Have supper with Reimu

Patchouli's Important Things

X Finish Writing Chapter 6 of Nature of Mirrors  
X See if Sakuya has found slippers yet.  
X Collect reference materials for Chapter 7  
X Give Koakuma monthly pay.  
_ Start Chapter 7 research.

DAY 5

From the Desk of Alice Margatroid

X Check goldcap mushrooms  
X Reattach/temporarily reattach Shanghai's arm  
X Make trip to Kourindou for better thread if necessary. Have lunch at Mystia's  
X Practice Violin.  
_ Visit Marisa, deliver goldcaps  
_ Check the Roof Shingles

Today's Tasks for Rinnosuke Morichika

/ Locate set of Russian dolls  
X Locate Drywall  
_ Dust the store  
X Price new acquisitions  
X Anticipate Marisa for lunch.  
X Finish The Jungle

Marisa Kirisame's Next Big Day!

X Don't get so antsy and go to Alice's House first thing.  
X Sweep the House  
_ Do the Dishes  
/ Go apologize to Alice. Give her Spellbook  
X See if Rinnosuke got those dolls yet.  
X Drop in on Patchy, see if she knows where Alice has been.  
_ Visit Alice if she wasn't home, apologize, give her spellbook  
_ Make sure the windows are faerieproof.

Patchouli's Important Things.

X Research Chapter 7  
X Ask Sakuya if she's determined which maid stole my slippers  
X Continue Chapter 7 research  
X Document potential Chapter 7 references  
X Make sure Koakuma copies/doesn't lose this list  
X Anticipate Marisa. Help her coordinate timing with Alice.

Tenshi's Hinanai's awesome plans!

X Wait til Iku goes to town today, make it rain buckets of cats and dogs  
X Get into Iku's room while she's stuck in town. Steal spare shawl, panties  
X Hide panties in other Celestials' rooms. Pick most likely to be empty  
X Trade shawl to Suika for beer nuts  
X Taunt other celestials with luxury food


	3. Chapter 3

Day 6

From the Desk of Alice Margatroid

X Make sure goldcaps are in good condition  
X Empty buckets from leaky roof  
X Make a better repair on Shanghai's Arm  
X Clean up weather damage from the hole in the wall  
X Pick up drywall from Kourindou if it's there  
X See if Nitori is still going to come today  
X Drop off goldcaps at Marisa's house, leave on front door w/note if necessary  
X Get home before Nitori shows up  
X Fix the roof, get Nitori to help?

Today's Tasks for Rinnosuke Morichika

X Clean up storefront if storm lets up  
X Locate drywall  
X Locate set of Russian Dolls  
_ Dust the store  
X Anticipate Alice to come for her drywall  
X Price other new acquisitions  
X Anticipate Marisa for lunch  
X Finish 1984

Marisa Kirisame's Next Big Day!

X Don't get so antsy and go to Alice's first thing  
X Clean up storm damage  
_ Do the dishes  
_ Make sure the windows are Faerieproof  
/ Go apologize to Alice, give her that spellbook  
X Have lunch at Mystia's  
X See if Rinnosuke got those dolls in yet  
~~_ Go Apologize to Alice if she wasn't home before, give her that spellbook  
_ Faerieproof windows if they need it~~

Look out today, it's Daiyousei!

X Wake up. Very important!!!  
X Have breakfast with Lily  
X Fix up hair after dodging Lily's goodbye  
/ Go to school. Ace big test!!!  
X Rob Black White's house on the way home  
/ Beat Cirno in dance contest, become Dance Commander!  
/ Case Puppet Lady's house

Blueprint of the day for Nitori Kawashiro

X Take off tarps if storm is over  
X Put finishing touches on the Toastalitarian 5000  
/ Clean up workshop  
X Brunch with Momiji, demonstrate Toastalitarian 5000  
X Start blueprints on the LawnFascist.  
X Link up with Alice, get drywall  
/ Fix up Alice's wall  
_ Start base work LawnFascist's engine

KiSume's Stuf

_ Hit th jakpot


	4. Chapter 4

Day 7

From the Desk of Alice Margatroid

X Make sure roof hasn't leaked  
X Check Shanghai's arm  
X Visit Nitori, bring change of bandages and painkillers  
X Help Nitori clean shop  
/ Visit Marisa, make sure she got those goldcaps  
X Check if windows are still faerieproof  
X Start on new doll pattern.  
X Practice violin.

Marisa Kirisame's Next Big Day!

X Make sure stomach ache is gone.  
X Fix, faerieproof window  
/ Figure out which of the rat bastards broke in  
/ Visit Alice, apologize. Give her spellbook  
X Leave spellbook with note if she's still not home.  
X Go underground for Rinnosuke  
 ~~_ Get payment for Rinnosuke from Yuugi  
_ Have supper with Komeiji family  
_ Pick up Russian dolls  
_ Giftwrap Russian dolls~~

Look out today, it's Daiyousei!

X Have mushrooms for breakfast with Cirno  
/ Challenge Cirno to dance contest, become Dance Commander!  
X Sell Black White's stuff to Rinnosuke  
X Go to school.  
X Serve detention for failing test  
X Sneak into puppet lady's house.  
 ~~_ Play Hide and Seek with Lily.  
_ Have mushrooms for supper with the lake shore gang  
_ Sweep up the house~~

Blueprints of the day for Nitori Kawashiro

X Check/Change bandages.  
X Find the Nev-R-Fall Ladder, even if it kills me.  
X Get The People's Knuckle in case that stupid faerie shows up again.  
X Clean shop with Alice  
X Finish base work on LawnFascist's Engine  
X Reply to Lord Tenma's summons, explain I am not planning a revolution  
X Finish work on Alice's wall.  
_ Start work on LawnFascist's Frame

Another Day, Another Pain for Reimu Hakurei

X Make sure Suika hasn't drowned in her sleep  
_ Sweep the front walk  
/ Try to find where Ruukoto got off to, Day 882  
_ Repaint Torii  
_ put new shide on the shimenawa  
X Window shop at Kourindou  
/ Drop in on Marisa for a change  
X Investigate rumor that Nitori is about to cause an incident.

KiSume's Stuf

X Hit th jakpot


	5. Chapter 5

Day 8

From the Desk of Alice Margatroid

X Check repaired wall, make sure it's still standing  
X Write thank you note to Patchouli for the spellbook  
X Paint new section of wall  
X Deliver thank you note  
/ Visit Marisa, ask about broken window, goldcaps  
X Visit Nitori for supper, check wounds.  
X Practice Violin

Marisa Kirisame's Next Big Day!

X Wait for headache to go away.  
/ Stop being lost underground.  
_ Find stolen stuff.  
_ Get even  
_ Get payment for Rinnosuke from Yuugi  
_ Have supper with Komeiji family  
_ Pick up Russian dolls  
_ Giftwrap Russian dolls

Look out Today, it's Daiyousei!

/ Make face stop hurting  
_ Get knuckle marks out of face  
_ Beat Cirno at dance contest, become Dance Commander!  
_ Go to school.  
_ Hit up Black-White's house again  
_ Play domino with Wriggle

Blueprints of the day for Nitori Kawashiro

X Check wounds, rebandage if needed.  
X Start work on LawnFascist's engine  
_ Put up Nev-R-Fall Ladder, The People's Knuckle  
X Lunch, Shogi with Momiji. Tell her about the Alice job  
X Draft letter convincing Lord Tenma and Reimu I'm not planning a coup  
_ Work on LawnFascist's engine

Another Day, Another Pain for Reimu Hakurei

X Make sure Suika hasn't drowned in her sleep  
_ Sweep the front walk  
/ Try to find where Ruukoto got off to, Day 883  
_ Repaint Torii  
_ Put new shide on the shimenawa  
/ Drop in on Marisa, ask why her stuff is at Kourindou  
X Make sure Nitori isn't lying about not planning a revolution.

KiSume's Stuf

X caSh n th Blak-wHyte's stuf  
X pae of yamame  
X git meet bunz wif reel meet!  
X Shair bunz wif yamame  
X go 2 flophowse n oni Sitee


	6. Chapter 6

Day 9

From the Desk of Alice Margatroid

X Apply second coat of paint to new wall  
X Weed the garden  
X See if Marisa's gotten home yet.  
 ~~_ If so, start work on new doll~~  
X If not, visit Rinnosuke, ask if he's seen her.  
X Ask Meiling if Marisa's been to SDM lately  
X Meet Reimu for dinner, share findings.

Marisa Kirisame's Next Big Day!

/ Find something to eat.  
/ Stop being lost underground.  
_ Find stolen stuff.  
_ Get even  
_ Get payment for Rinnosuke from Yuugi  
_ Have supper with Komeiji family  
_ Pick up Russian dolls  
_ Giftwrap Russian dolls

Look out Today, it's Daiyousei!

X Make face stop hurting  
 ~~_ Get knuckle marks out of face~~  
/ Beat Cirno at dance contest, become Dance Commander!  
X Go to school.  
_ Hit up Black-White's house again  
_ Play domino with Wriggle

Another Day, Another Pain for Reimu Hakurei

X Make sure Suika hasn't drowned in her sleep  
_ Sweep the front walk  
/ Try to find where Ruukoto got off to, Day 884  
_ Repaint torii  
X Catch Daiyousei on her way home from school, get her to fess up about who raided Marisa's House  
X Meet Alice for dinner, compare notes.

KiSume's Stuf

X hang out wif yamame  
X get meet bunz wif reel meet  
X go 2 market, get sumtin gud.  
_ meet bak wif yamame  
_ go 2 flophowse

Hong Meiling's schedule

X Morning Tai Chi  
X Check the gate, make sure it wasn't messed with  
X Guard gate, practice  
X Lunchtime domino with Sakuya. 127/431  
X Guard Gate some more, finish Remilia's Kinnikuman Vol 6  
X Bedtime story for Flandre

Yuugi Hoshiguma's shit to get done

X Make sure Parsee's still in one piece  
X Roll the mooks at the distillery til shit gets done right  
X Hit the streets and make sure nobody else needs rolled  
X Rough up that bucket girl who suddenly hit it big til she sings  
X Look into what buckets' got to say  
X Go dancing. Drag Parsee along  
X Make sure the distillery delivery comes in


	7. Chapter 7

Day 10

From the Desk of Alice Margatroid.

X Check wall.  
X Pack up.  
X Make sure wards and faerieproofing are in place  
X Give dolls their orders, lock up house  
X Meet up with Reimu  
_ Go Underground, ask around Ancient City about Marisa  
_ Find Marisa

Marisa Kirisame's Next Big Day!

X Find something to eat  
/ Stop being lost underground  
_ Find stolen stuff.  
_ Get even  
_ Get payment for Rinnosuke from Yuugi  
_ Have supper with Komeiji family  
_ Pick up Russian dolls  
_ Giftwrap Russian dolls  
_ Make sure Alice knows what a pain this was.

Look Out Today, It's Daiyousei!

X Make sure talisman marks are gone  
X Ask Cirno to help with new job  
X Go to school  
X Get Black White's stuff back from Rinnosuke.  
X Sweep Red White's Front Walk  
_ Repaint Red White's torii.  
X Beat Lily White at Tic Tac Toe, become T3 queen!

Another Day, Another Pain for Reimu Hakurei

X Make sure Suika hasn't drowned in her sleep  
/ Try to find where Ruukoto got off to, Day 885  
_ Put new shide on the shimenawa  
X Get the gear together for Underground trip  
X Meet up with Alice  
_ Search Ancient City for Marisa  
_ Trick an oni into danmaku match with something good to drink on the line

Tenshi Hinanai's awesome plans

X Sneak out of Bhava-Agra  
X Load up on beef jerky for the trip back  
X Steal some board and nails from the kappa warehouse  
X Set up toll both for Underground.  
/ Profit!  
 ~~_ Sneak back into Bhava-Agra  
_ Dine like a queen~~

KiSume's Stuf

/ stoP bein sorr  
X lay lOw  
_ hit th jakpot

Hong Meiling's Plans.

X Morning Tai Chi  
X Check the gate, make sure it wasn't messed with  
X Guard gate, practice  
X Lunchtime Dominos with Sakuya. 127/432  
X Guard Gate some more, borrow Remilia's Kinnikuman Vol 7  
X Bedtime story for Flandre

Yuugi Hoshiguma's shit to get done

X Make sure Parsee's still in one piece  
X Collect cut from the parlor  
X Hit the streets and make sure no mooks need rolled  
X Look into picking up that heater Buckets hawked  
X Hit the Aluminum Room. Drag Parsee along  
X Overlook the East Street rumble, drag Parsee along if she can stand

Ruukoto's Tasks

/ Get out of hole  
X Calculate more prime numbers


	8. Chapter 8

Day 11

From the Desk of Alice Margatroid

X Prepare supplies for second expedition  
X make sure wards and faerieproofing are in place  
X Give the dolls their orders, lock up house  
X Meet up with Reimu.  
X Head underground, ask around Ancient City for Marisa.  
_ Find Marisa

Marisa Kirisame's Next Big Day!

X Stop throwing up.  
X Never ever eat mushrooms from underground again.  
/ Stop being lost Underground.  
_ Find stolen stuff.  
_ Get even  
_ Get payment for Rinnosuke from Yuugi  
_ Have supper with Komeiji family  
_ Pick up Russian dolls  
_ Giftwrap Russian dolls  
_ Make sure Alice knows what a pain this was.  
_ Never go into another cave again.

Another Day, Another Pain for Reimu Hakurei

X Make sure Suika hasn't drowned in her sleep  
X Let Tenshi out of the box. Make certain she understands transgressions  
X Feast on beef jerky  
X Meet up with Alice  
X Search Ancient City for Marisa  
X Trick an oni into danmaku match with something good to drink on the line

Tenshi Hinanai's awesome plans!

X Stop being stuck in box  
X Make double sure Reimu stops being mad!  
X Beg Reimu not to sell sword to Rinnosuke  
X Find haberdasher, get hat fixed.  
/ Sneak back to Bhava-Agra without getting caught

KiSume's Stuf

/ stoP bein sorr  
X lay lOw  
_ hit th jakpot

Hong Meiling's Plans.

X Morning Tai Chi  
X Check the gate, make sure it wasn't messed with  
X Guard gate, practice  
X Lunchtime Dominos with Sakuya. 128/432  
X Guard Gate some more, finish Remilia's Kinnikuman Vol 7  
X Bedtime story for Flandre

Yuugi Hoshiguma's shit to get done

X Make sure Parsee's still in one piece  
X Visit new East Street Queens, make sure they know what's what.  
X Hit the streets and make sure no mooks need rolled  
/ Figure out how that Black White's heater works  
_ Hit the Big Ritz. Drag Parsee along  
_ Drop in on the distillery, make sure no more mooks need to be rolled.

Parsee's Planner

X Nurse hangover.  
X Make sure house/bridge are still standing.  
/ Clean up Yuugi's mess.  
X Nap  
_ Get dragged somewhere by Yuugi  
_ Drink moderately, whatever Yuugi says.

Ruukoto's Tasks

/ Get out of hole.  
X Test possible Mersenne Prime 48


	9. Chapter 9

Day 12

From the Desk of Alice Margatroid

X Make sure Reimu didn't drown in her sleep  
/ Wake up Reimu  
X Pay innkeeper  
/ Ask around about Marisa  
_ Find Marisa  
X Don't get into any fights

Marisa Kirisame's Next Big Day!

/ Find something to eat that isn't mushrooms  
/ Stop being lost Underground  
_ Find stolen stuff.  
_ Get even  
_ Get payment for Rinnosuke from Yuugi  
_ Have supper with Komeiji family  
_ Pick up Russian dolls  
_ Giftwrap Russian dolls  
_ Make sure Alice knows what a pain this was  
_ Never go into another cave again  
X Stop going insane/figure out what that beeping is

Another Day, Another Pain for Reimu Hakurei

/ Stop being hung over  
 ~~_ Find Marisa  
_ Give Marisa a good chewing out for this mess  
_ Get out of this stupid city~~

Iku Nagae's Steps for the Day.

X Morning devotions  
X Get half day off.  
X Obtain cold ones from Suika  
X Oversee Tenshi pruning peach trees, enjoy cold ones  
X Perform for Dragon Palace  
X Evening devotions

KiSume's Stuf

X lay lOw  
_ hit th jakpot

Hong Meiling's Plans

X Morning Tai Chi  
X Check the gate, make sure it wasn't messed with  
X Guard gate, practice  
X Clean guard station  
 ~~_ Lunchtime Domino with Sakuya. 128/432~~  
X Guard Gate some more, Borrow Remilia's Kinnikuman Vol 8  
X Bedtime story for Flandre

Parsee's Planner

X Sleep in  
X Make sure house/bridge are still standing  
X Clean up Yuugi's mess  
X Replace planks #32, #65, and #126  
/ Visit Yuugi, find out where she's been

Ruukoto's Tasks

X Get out of hole  
 ~~_ Test possible Mersenne Prime 48~~


	10. Chapter 10

Day 13

From the Desk of Alice Margatroid

X Make sure Reimu is still alive  
/ Try to convince Reimu to help search  
X Pay innkeeper  
X Ask around about Marisa  
 ~~_ Find Marisa  
_ Don't get into any fights~~

Marisa Kirisame's Next Big Day!

X Get the cave gunk off Ruukoto.  
X Make Ruukoto get something to eat.  
/ Stop being lost Underground  
_ Find stolen stuff  
_ Get even  
_ Get payment for Rinnosuke from Yuugi  
_ Have supper with Komeiji family  
_ Pick up Russian dolls  
_ Giftwrap Russian dolls  
_ Make sure Alice knows what a pain this was  
_ Never go into another cave again

Another Day, Another Pain for Reimu Hakurei

/ Stop being poisoned  
X Never drink cheap Oni wine again  
X Try to find a doctor or something, get cure  
 ~~_ Find Marisa  
_ Give Marisa a good chewing out for this mess  
_ Get out of this stupid city~~

KiSume's stuf

/ lay lOw  
X hit th jakpot

Patchouli's Important Things

X Finishing rearranging Geology Section  
X Cross reference research material for Chapter 7  
X Defeat Koakuma in annual chess match over dissolving contract  
X Ponder why Alice sent thank you note, and try to figure out how long Meiling forgot about it  
/ Visit Alice, ask for details  
X Outline Chapter 7

Parsee's Planner

X Sleep in  
X Make sure bridge/house are still standing  
_ Check the bridge for structural issues  
 ~~/ Ask around about Yuugi  
_Give Yuugi a piece of mind for causing me to worry  
_Make Yuugi take me somewhere nice as apology~~

Ruukoto's Tasks

/ Clean self, maintenance joints  
X Keep rescuer from starving  
/ Escape from Underground. Log Underground for future reference  
_ Find Miss Hakurei, report trash being successfully taken out  
_ Get next orders.  
_ If no orders, continue testing possible Mersenne Prime 48

Yuugi Hoshiguma's shit to get done.

X Make sure all limbs are still there  
X Dull pain with some rotgut  
X Figure out what day it is  
X Get that heater as far away from the distillery as possible  
/ Try to hold down some food  
X Rest


	11. Chapter 11

Day 14

From the Desk of Alice Margatroid

X Wait out headache  
X Figure out what alley I woke up in  
/ Figure out where my stuff went  
/ Find out where Reimu went to  
X Get something to eat  
X Dig up information on Marisa  
/ Find Marisa

Marisa Kirisame's Next Big Day!

X Help Ruukoto clean off a bit more.  
/ Stop being lost Underground  
X Get Ruukoto to scavenge up some food.  
/ Ask Ruukoto to explain Mersenne Primes in a way that doesn't make head hurt  
_ Find stolen stuff  
_ Get even  
_ Get payment for Rinnosuke from Yuugi  
_ Have supper with Komeiji family  
_ Pick up Russian dolls  
_ Giftwrap Russian dolls  
_ Make sure Alice knows what a pain this was  
_ Never go into another cave again

Another Day, Another Pain for Reimu Hakurei

X Stop being poisoned  
/ Try to recall what the hell happened after taking that herb mixture  
X Get the hell out of here before Parsee wakes up  
X Figure out what alley I woke up in  
X Never go to an Oni apothecary again  
X Visit Satori, see if she knows anything about Marisa  
_ Find Marisa  
_ Give Marisa a good chewing out for this mess  
_ Get out of this stupid city

KiSume's Stuf

X lay lOw  
X caSh n pupet gIrl's stuf  
X get meet bunz wif reel meet  
X shair bunz wif yamame  
X go 2 flophowse in onee Sitee

Patchouli's Important Things

X Reshelf books from fallen bookcase  
X Instruct Koakuma not to ride on book cart, again  
X Regather research materials  
/ Visit Alice, ask why she sent thank you note  
/ Visit Marisa, ask where Alice has been  
_ Finish outlining Chapter 7

Parsee's Planner

X Figure out where I woke up  
/ Try to figure out why Reimu flipped out  
X Stay far away from Shrine Maidens for awhile  
X Go home, make sure things are alright, get cleaned up  
X Look around, find Yuugi  
X Make full measure of discontent known to Yuugi

Ruukoto's Tasks

X Clean self, maintenance joints  
X Keep rescuer from starving  
/ Escape from Underground. Log Underground for future reference  
/ Explain Mersenne Primes to rescuer  
_ Find Miss Hakurei, report trash being successfully taken out  
_ Get next orders.  
_ If no orders, continue testing possible Mersenne Prime 48

Yuugi Hoshiguma's shit to get done

X Stop being all fucked up  
X Have some rotgut, just in case pain comes back  
/ Figure out what to do with heater  
X Learn what business went down while out  
/ Hit the streets and make sure no mooks need rolled  
_ Make sure flophouse pays its cut  
_ Check up on distillery, make sure deal's still good.  
_ Hit up Aluminum Room and play catch-up  
X Stop by Parsee's

Satori's Daily Docket

X Feed the animals  
X Make sure Commander Boots didn't get into the toiletries again  
X Clean litter boxes  
X Send Okuu to get more kibble  
X Clean oni stains from front walk  
X Get spare room prepped for Miki's kittens  
 ~~_ Help Orin change catcart wheel  
_ Work with Commander Boots some more on ettiquette  
_ Cat fishing off the balcony  
_ Get new bedding for Miss Squeaks~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming later!


	12. Chapter 12

Day 15

From the Desk of Alice Margatroid.

X Don't get shanked from sleeping in an alley  
/ Try to find where stuff went  
/ Try to find Marisa  
/ Try to find Reimu  
X Go home

Marisa Kirisame's Next Big Day!

/ Stop being lost Underground  
X Get Ruukoto to scavenge up some food  
X Ask Ruukoto to tell some funny shrine stories  
_ Find stolen stuff  
_ Get even  
_ Get payment for Rinnosuke from Yuugi  
_ Have supper with Komeiji family  
_ Make sure Alice knows what a pain this was  
_ Never go into another cave again

Another Day, Another Pain for Reimu Hakurei

/ Thank Satori for the place to stay and the meal  
X Play with all the cats for awhile  
/ Look around for Alice  
X Look around for signs of Marisa  
 ~~_Get out here and go home  
_Make sure Suika hasn't drowned~~

KiSume's Stuf

/ lay lOw  
X get meet bunz wif reel meet  
X share bunz wif yamame  
 ~~_ hit th jakpot  
_go 2 flophowse~~

Patchouli's Important Things

\ Figure out why Mathematics section turned invisible  
_ Begin work on Chapter 7  
\ Visit Alice, see if she's returned  
\ Visit Marisa, see if she's returned  
_ Continue work on Chapter 7

Ruukoto's Tasks

X Keep rescuer from starving  
X Tell stories about the Hakurei Shrine  
/ Escape from Underground. Log Underground for future reference  
_ Find Miss Hakurei, report trash being successfully taken out  
_ Get next orders  
_ If no orders, continue testing possible Mersenne Prime 48

Yuugi Hoshiguma's shit to get done

X Make sure Parsee ain't still mad  
/ Figure out what to do about that heater  
X Make sure flophouse pays its cut  
X Check up on distillery, make sure deal's still good  
X Hit up Aluminum Room and play catch-up  
\ Drop in on Hakurei Shrine, figure out why Reimu went apeshit on Parsee. Get even?  
 ~~_ Stop by Parsee's for the night~~

Satori's Komeiji's Daily Docket

X Don't have nightmares  
\ Hide in room til Reimu leaves  
X Feed the animals  
X Clean litter boxes  
_ Clean oni stains from front walk  
_ Help Orin change catcart wheel  
X Work with Commander Boots some more on ettiquette  
_ Cat fishing off the balcony  
_ Get new bedding for Miss Squeaks

Suika Ibuki's Inebriation Agenda

X Make sure size is normal before moving  
X Chase off the faeries  
X Clean leaves out of donation box before Reimu gets back  
_ Find out why Daiyousei hasn't painted the torii yet  
X Pick up some more eats  
 ~~_ Maybe invite some faeries back so dinner ain't lonely  
_Hit the pub~~


	13. Chapter 13

Day 16

From the Desk of Alice Margatroid

X Make sure no one broke in.  
X Make sure spare Grimoire key is still hidden.  
X Plan another trip underground to reclaim Grimoire  
X Visit Marisa's house, make sure there have been no break ins.  
X Go visit Patchouli, stay for dinner and dessert. If she's not home, wait.  
X Make Patchouli agree to go Underground with me.

Marisa Kirisame's Next Big Day!

/ Stop being lost undergound.  
X Learn to scavenge from Ruukoto.  
X Tell Ruukoto about all the things she's missed.  
_ Find lost stuff.  
_ Get even  
_ Go home  
_ Ask Reimu if it's okay to borrow Ruukoto

Another Day, Another Pain for Reimu Hakurei

/ Continue convincing Kisume to explain where she got the huge black witch hat.  
X Bribe Kisume with lunch.  
X If Kisume cooperates, make her take a bath.  
X Thank Satori for letting me stay again.  
X Follow new lead  
/ Look for Alice on the way.

KiSume's Stuf

/ eScaep frum clawset  
/ don't tel red-whyt nothin  
 ~~_ lay lOw  
_ get meet bunz wif reel meet  
_ shair bunz wif yamame~~  
_ hit th jakpot  
 ~~_ go 2 flophowse~~

Patchouli's Important Things

/ Remove invisibility from Mathematics Section  
/ Begin work on Chapter 7  
/ Visit Alice, see if she's returned.  
/ Visit Marisa, see if she's returned.  
/ Ask Reimu where everyone is hiding  
 ~~_ Continue work on Chapter 7~~

Ruukoto's Tasks

X Keep rescuer from starving  
X Update events log  
/ Escape from Underground. Log Underground for future reference  
_ Find Miss Hakurei, report trash being successfully taken out  
_ Get next orders  
_ If no orders, continue testing possible Mersenne Prime 48

Yuugi Hoshiguma's shits to get done.

X Get back to the Ancient City pronto  
/ Stop being hung over.  
X Make sure Parsee's still in one piece  
 ~~_ Hit the streets and make sure no mooks need to be rolled  
_ Roll the Wine Street vintner for that crap she sold Suika  
_ Hunt down Reimu, find out why she went apeshit on Parsee, get even?~~  
X Go dancing, drag Parsee along

Satori's Komeiji's Daily Docket

X Don't have nightmares  
\ Hide in room til Reimu leaves  
 ~~_ Feed the animals  
_ Clean litter boxes  
_ Clean oni stains from front walk  
_ Help Orin change catcart wheel~~  
_ Get new bedding for Miss Squeaks  
X Get Orin to take care of the animals  
X Get Okuu to find Reimu a new place to stay.  
 ~~_ Cat fishing off the balcony~~

Suika Ibuki' Inebriation Agenda

X Make sure size is normal before moving  
X Fish skirt out of tree  
X Chase off the faeries  
/ Figure out why Daiyousei hasn't painted the torii yet  
X Invite random farmer or towns person to dinner so it won't be so lonely  
X Hit the pub  
X Wonder if maybe Reimu needs some help?

Yamame's Itsy Bitsy Itinerary

/ Ask around where Kisume disappeared to.  
/ Find Kisume, make sure she's okay.  
X Check the market for deals to flip.  
 ~~_ Try not to run afoul of the oni  
_ Get a room at the flophouse~~


	14. Chapter 14

Day 17

From the Desk of Alice Margatroid

_ Weed flower garden.  
X Double check wards and safeguards  
X leave dolls with instructions  
X Properly lock up house  
X Meet with Patchouli at the entrance to Underground  
X Return to Ancient City  
 ~~_ Find Grimoire~~

Marisa Kirisame's Next Big Day!

/ Stop being lost undergound  
X Learn more scavenging from Ruukoto  
X Tell Ruukoto fun old gossip  
_ Find lost stuff.  
_ Get even maybe  
_ Go home  
_ Ask Reimu if it's okay to borrow Ruukoto

Another Day, Another Pain for Reimu Hakurei

X Breakfast, discuss new leads with Kisume.  
X Thank Satori for the place to stay.  
X Make Kisume get a bath. Play with kitties in the meantime.  
X Go find Yuugi.  
X Interrogate Yuugi about Marisa's stuff.  
/ Figure out where Alice got off to.

KiSume's Stuf

X hav brekfas, nAb th forks  
X play wif th kiTTys  
X gEt cleend up so ReD Whyte sHutz up  
/ dont geT seen bi YuGee  
X kEyp owt of ReD-Whyte's way  
_ fInd yamame

Patchouli's Important Things

X Prepare library for absence  
X Gather supplies, medicines  
X Review the 213 things Koakuma is not allowed to do in the library. Make sure she understands misspelling them still counts. Pencil in stripteasing for maids before she actually goes through with the threat  
X Meet Alice at entrance to Underground  
X Go to Ancient City  
 ~~_ Find Grimoire~~

Ruukoto's Tasks

X Keep rescuer from starving  
X Continue updating events log  
/ Escape from Underground. Log Underground for future reference  
_ Find Miss Hakurei, report trash being successfully taken out  
_ Get next orders  
/ Examine possible long term damage to directives

Yuugi Hoshiguma's shits to get done

X Make sure Parsee's still in one piece  
X Roll the Wine Street Vintner for that crap she sold Suika  
X Pick up some choccies for Parsee  
X Hit the streets and make sure no mooks need to be rolled  
 ~~_ Hunt down Reimu, find out why she went apeshit on Parsee, get even?~~  
 ~~_ Hit up The Fats for West Side lowdown~~  
 ~~_Take Parsee out for apology dinner~~

Satori's Komeiji's Daily Docket

X Don't have nightmares  
\ Hide in room until Reimu leaves  
 ~~_ Feed the animals~~  
 ~~_ Clean litter boxes~~  
 ~~_ Clean oni stains from front walk~~  
 ~~_ Get new bedding for Miss Squeaks~~  
X Get Orin to take care of the animals  
X Get Okuu to find Reimu a new place to stay  
 ~~_ Cat fishing off the balcony~~

X Continue building origami palace

Suika Ibuki' Inebriation Agenda

X Make sure size is normal before moving  
X Get clothes back from faeries  
/ Chase off the faeries  
X Go punch Diayousei til she gets to work in that torii  
X Invite some random youkai to dinner so it won't be so lonely  
X Hit the pub  
X Wonder if maybe Reimu needs some help?

Yamame's Itsy Bitsy Itinerary

/ Ask around where Kisume disappeared to  
/ Find Kisume, make sure she's okay  
X Sneak Outdoors  
X Meet with buyer, hit it big  
X Check pub at human town  
 ~~_ Set up a good room at Ancient City~~

Today's Tasks for Rinnosuke Morichika

X Have a long morning  
_ Dust the Store  
X Price new Acquisitions  
 ~~_ Lunch alone~~  
 ~~_ Finish The Three Musketeers~~  
X Check reserve stock of Russian Dolls for Marisa. Consider shelving fee?


	15. Chapter 15

** Day 18 **

From the Desk of Alice Margatroid

X Make sure Patchouli didn't die  
X Help Patchouli recover from supper  
X Pay off rooms  
/ Try to make some progress toward finding Grimoire or Marisa or something  
~~_ Buy a bottle of the strongest sake to be found.  
_ Visit Yuugi, as for help  
~~

Marisa Kirisame's Next Big Day!

/ Stop being lost undergound  
X Play I spy with Ruukoto  
X Tell Ruukoto more fun old gossip  
_ Find lost stuff  
_ Get even maybe  
_ Go home  
_ Ask Reimu if it's okay to borrow Ruukoto

Another Day, Another Pain for Reimu Hakurei

/ Make sure Yuugi didn't mess up the mini-hakkero  
X Thank Satori for the place to stay.  
X Make Kisume get a bath. Play with kitties in the meantime.  
/ Try to figure out what to do next about Marisa  
/ Figure out where Alice got off to  
X Play with the kitties some more

KiSume's Stuf

X nAb th spoons  
X play wif th kiTTys  
X gEt cleend up so ReD Whyte sHutz up  
X lay lOw  
X kEyp owt of ReD-Whyte's way  
_ fInd yamame

Patchouli's Important Things

X Never, ever eat oni chili again  
/ Try to get eyes working properly once more

Ruukoto's Tasks

X Keep rescuer from starving  
X Update pattern recognition parameters  
X Continue updating events log  
/ Escape from Underground. Log Underground for future reference  
_ Find Miss Hakurei, report trash being successfully taken out  
_ Get next orders  
X Examine possible long term damage to directives

Yuugi Hoshiguma's shits to get done

/ Stop being fucked up

Satori's Komeiji's Daily Docket

\ Don't have nightmares  
\ Hide in room until Reimu leaves  
~~_ Feed the animals  
_ Clean litter boxes  
_ Clean oni stains from front walk~~  
X Sacrifice pillow case for Ms. Squeaks' bedding.  
X Get Orin to take care of the animals  
X Find out why Okuu can't find anyone to take Reimu off our hands  
~~_ Cat fishing off the balcony  
~~  
X Begin groundwork for origami village

Yamame's Itsy Bitsy Itinerary

/ Stop having a splitting headache  
X Never forget there are Oni above ground too

Today's Tasks for Rinnosuke Morichika

X Hunt down old display case  
_ Dust the Store  
X Price new Acquisitions  
X Place Grimoire in display case.  
X Finish The Three Musketeers

Utsuho's Busy Day

X Hunt for shinies in Former Hell  
X Display shinies properly in room  
X Sneak into Orin's room. Reclaim stolen shinies, underwear  
/ Visit city, try to find someone who will put up Reimu  
~~_ Try to find a tavern that'll actually sell me something to drink~~  
X Perch over the front door, contemplate ways to favorably alter neutronicity of spellcards.


	16. Chapter 16

**Day 19**  
  
From the Desk of Alice Margatroid  
  
/ Stop being beaten up.  
X Try to remember what happened last.  
X Keep out of Utsuho's way forever.  
X Head back to make sure Patchouli is okay.  
/ Try to make some progress toward finding Grimoire or Marisa or something  
X Buy a bottle of the strongest sake to be found.  
X Visit Yuugi, as for help  
  
  
Marisa Kirisame's Next Big Day!  
  
/ Stop being lost underground  
X Play 20 questions with Ruukoto  
/ Try to get Ruukoto to tell some of Reimu's dark secrets.  
_ Find lost stuff  
_ Go home  
_ Ask Reimu if it's okay to borrow Ruukoto  
  
  
  
Another Day, Another Pain for Reimu Hakurei  
  
X Thank Satori for the place to stay.  
X Wonder if there's any reason to keep Kisume around anymore  
/ Try to figure out what to do next about Marisa  
/ Figure out where Alice got off to  
X Play with the kitties some more  
X Go ask Rinnosuke about the mini-hakkero  
  
  
  
  
KiSume's Stuf  
  
X nAb a cuple trayz  
X play wif th kiTTys  
X gEt cleend up so ReD Whyte sHutz up  
/ find yamame  
X haWk th loot  
/ foLLow th Red WHyte gravee trane  
  
  
  
  
Patchouli's Important Things  
  
X Try to get eyes working properly once more  
X Get something safe to eat.  
X Inquire about Alice  
X Wait around for her to come back.  
X Accompany Alice, try to offer useful advice  
X Pick up some subterranean herbs from the market.  
/ Avoid more oni-related difficulties  
  
  
  
  
Ruukoto's Tasks  
  
X Keep rescuer from starving  
X Update deductive parameters  
X Protect Miss Hakurei's secrets.  
/ Escape from Underground. Log Underground for future reference  
_ Find Miss Hakurei, report trash being successfully taken out  
_ Get next orders  
/ Consider if directives have been altered.  
  
  
  
Yuugi Hoshiguma's shits to get done  
  
X Stop being fucked up  
X Figure out what day it is, again  
X Go drop in on Parsee.  
X Get chewed out for going missing, again  
X Bribe Parsee into not being mad no more.  
X Take Parsee out somewhere nice.  
 ~~_ Drop in on the Aluminum Room, learn what's up.  
_Roll some mook so people don't start getting ideas.~~  
  
  
  
Satori's Komeiji's Daily Docket  
  
\ Don't have nightmares  
\ Hide in room until Reimu leaves  
 ~~_ Feed the animals  
_ Clean litter boxes  
_ Clean oni stains from front walk~~  
X Get Okuu to take care of the animals  
X Get Orin to find someone to take Reimu off our hands  
 ~~_ Cat fishing off the balcony  
~~  
X Complete east wing of origami village  
  
  
  
Today's Tasks for Rinnosuke Morichika  
  
X Rearrange the Sub-Saharan antiques shelf to satisfaction  
_ Dust the Store  
X Price new Acquisitions  
X Close shop, go to Mystia's for lunch  
X Open shop, making certain faeries haven't gotten inside.  
 ~~_ Start My Rise and Fall~~


	17. Chapter 17

**Day 20**  
  
From the Desk of Alice Margatroid  
  
X Avoid hangover  
X Wait for Yuugi and Patchy to wake up  
X Go hunting for signs of the Grimoire or Marisa with Yuugi  
/ Make Patchouli visit Palace of the Earth Spirits, bring back Reimu  
 ~~_ Compare notes with Reimu  
_ Yell at Reimu for not telling me she was there~~  
X Figure out next move  
  
  
  
Marisa Kirisame's Next Big Day!  
  
/ Stop being lost undergound  
X Play 20 questions with Ruukoto  
X Try to get Ruukoto to tell some of Reimu's dark secrets.  
_ Go home  
_ Ask Reimu if it's okay to borrow Ruukoto  
  
  
  
Another Day, Another Pain for Reimu Hakurei  
  
X Make sure Suika hasn't drowned in her sleep  
X Clean excess bottles out of shrine  
X Wonder if Kisume will overcome agoraphobia and gatecrash here.  
_ Sweep front walk  
_ Hunt down Daiyousei and make her paint that torii already  
X See what Rinnosuke found out about the mini-hakkero  
  
  
  
Patchouli's Important Things  
  
/ Stop being hung over  
/ Try to recall what happened last night  
X Accompany Alice on the search  
 ~~_ Keep out of the way~~  
/ Try not to get in trouble with any oni  
  
  
  
Ruukoto's Tasks  
  
X Keep rescuer from starving  
X Continue to update deductive parameters  
/ Protect Miss Hakurei's secrets  
/ Escape from Underground. Log Underground for future reference  
_ Find Miss Hakurei, report trash being successfully taken out  
_ Get next orders  
X Consider if directives are meant to allow treason  
  
  
  
Yuugi Hoshiguma's shits to get done  
  
X Make sure Parsee, Alice, and Patchouli are in one piece  
X Roll some mook before showing Alice around, so people don't get ideas  
X Show Alice and Patchy all the pawn shops around  
X Make sure the Wine Street Pawnshop still cut the funny business out  
X Kidnap Patchouli for old time's sake  
X Check up on the Aluminum Room.  
X Roll another mook or two, just to make sure  
  
  
  
Satori's Komeiji's Daily Docket  
  
X Don't have nightmares  
X Feed the animals  
X Clean litter boxes  
X Clean oni stains from front walk  
X Cat fishing off the balcony  
X Complete west wing of origami village  
X Check on Miki's kittens  
  
  
  
Today's Tasks for Rinnosuke Morichika  
  
X Re-rearrange the Sub-Saharan antiques shelf  
_ Dust the Store  
X Price new Acquisitions  
X Examine mini-hakkero  
X Anticipate Reimu for late lunch  
X Ask Reimu if Marisa has gotten the lava lamp from Yuugi yet  
X Start My Rise and Fall  
  
  
  
Yamame's Itsy-bitsy Itinerary  
  
X Ask about Kisume  
X Find Kisume  
X Try out new underhand stitch pattern.  
X Get overnight gear.  
/ Check to see if crimson moss patches are in season yet  
 ~~_ Water crimson moss pacthes~~


	18. Chapter 18

**Day 21**  
  
From the Desk of Alice Margatroid  
  
X Stake out Yuugi's place.  
X Wait for Yuugi to leave.  
X Rescue Patchouli, beat the shit out of Parsee if necessary.  
 ~~_ Retreat into the City  
_ Lay low  
_ Figure out who that jackass who got my Grimoire is.~~  
  
  
  
Marisa Kirisame's Next Big Day!  
  
X Stop being lost undergound  
X Thank Yamame profoundly  
X Go home  
_ Ask Reimu if it's okay to borrow Ruukoto  
  
  
  
Another Day, Another Pain for Reimu Hakurei  
  
X Make sure Suika hasn't drowned in her sleep  
X Put mini-hakkero somewhere safe.  
X Try to find where Ruukoto got off to, Day 886.  
_ Sweep front walk  
/ Hunt down Daiyousei and make her paint that torii already  
 ~~_ Ask Rinnosuke wants for that Grimoire.~~  
  
  
  
Patchouli's Important Things  
  
X Take stock of situation.  
X Use fire spell to burn through ropes.  
/ Keep fire from spreading.  
X Slip out.  
X Never return Underground ever again.  
  
  
  
  
Ruukoto's Tasks  
  
X Keep rescuers from starving  
X Escape from Underground. Log Underground for future reference  
X Find Miss Hakurei, report trash being successfully taken out  
X Get next orders  
 ~~X~~ Leave shrine after dark, visit Marisa  
  
  
  
Yuugi Hoshiguma's shits to get done  
  
X Make sure Parsee is still in one piece.  
X Go check up on the Distillery. Roll a mook if given any excuse, so they remember who's boss.  
X Check out the new pub on Side Street, make sure they pay respect.  
X Pick up something nice for Parsee so she don't get too jazzed up over the kidnapping.  
X Make sure the East Street Queens still know what's what.  
X Drop in on Parsee.  
 ~~_ Take Parsee out to see a show.~~  
  
  
  
  
Yamame's Itsy-bitsy Itinerary  
  
X Water Crimson Moss patches  
X Harvest ripe moss  
X Show refugees the way out, get promises of future favors  
X Sell moss in the Ancient City  
X Don't run afoul of the oni  
X Eat somewhere nice with Kisume  
  
  
  
KiSume's Stuf  
  
X dont let Blak-WhYte no it wuz me.  
  
  
  
Parsee's Planner  
  
X Enjoy lack of hangover, sleep in  
X Make sure Yuugi's captive didn't escape  
X Check to make sure bridge and house are still standing.  
 ~~_ Put new sealing on support arch #4~~  
X Wait for Yuugi to get back, chew her out about the captive  
 ~~_ Make Yuugi take me somewhere good as apology  
_ Try to put that song idea to paper~~


	19. Chapter 19

**Day 22**  
  
From the Desk of Alice Margatroid  
  
X Make sure Yuugi's not lurking about  
X Check on Patchouli  
X Toss some more beans around the house just to be sure  
/ Figure out how to look for Grimoire without being caught by Parsee or Yuugi  
X Go ask Rinnosuke if he has any purchasing agents Underground  
 ~~_Weed the flower garden  
_Make sure the dolls are all in good condition  
~~  
  
  
Marisa Kirisame's Next Big Day!  
  
/ Figure out who broke into my house last night  
X Make sure nothing was stolen  
X Gather up some food, twine and a bucket of paint  
X Lock up the house proper  
X Head to Ancient City, watch out for muggers  
X Find Yuugi, get payment  
X Try to where mini-hakkero went  
X Have dinner at Palace of the Earth Spirits, stay the night  
  
  
  
Another Day, Another Pain for Reimu Hakurei  
  
X Make sure Suika hasn't drowned in her sleep  
X Make sure mini-hakkero is still safe  
X Give Ruukoto her tasks for the day  
/ Relax and enjoy the day  
  
  
  
Patchouli's Important Things  
  
X Rest up  
X Try not to irritate Alice's dolls  
X Return home once recovered  
X Make sure the library is in one piece  
X Update list of 214 things Koakuma is not allowed do in the library  
  
  
  
Ruukoto's Tasks  
  
X Prepare breakfast for Reimu and Suika  
X Clean up after breakfast  
X Receive new orders  
X Sweep the Walkway  
X Prepare Lunch for Reimu and Suika  
X Clean up after lunch  
_ Repaint the Torii  
_ Replace the Shimenawa  
X Prepare supper for Reimu and Suika  
X Clean up after supper  
X Leave shrine after dark, visit Marisa  
  
  
Yuugi Hoshiguma's shits to get done  
  
X Make sure Parsee is still in one piece  
X Help Parsee clean up  
X Make sure the fire didn't fuck up the bridge  
X Visit some builder in town, get a good ass deal  
X Get some of those chocolates Parsee likes  
 ~~_ Head topside and set shit straight~~  
  
  
  
Parsee's Planner  
  
X Don't cry  
X Get the place put back together as good as possible  
X Check the bridge, make Yuugi help  
X Put new sealing on support arch #4  
X See what can be salvaged out of the burnt stuff  
 ~~_ Maybe do something with that song idea~~  
X Make Yuugi take me somewhere good as apology  
  
  
  
Satori's Komeiji's Daily Docket  
  
X Feed the animals  
X Make sure Miki and her kittens are alright  
X Clean the litter boxes  
X Clean the oni stains from the front walk  
X Cat fishing off the balcony  
X Move origami city to front hall so everyone can enjoy it  
X Lecture all the animals on not messing with the origami city. Make sure Commander Boots knows I'm talking to her too  
 ~~_ Play with Ms Squeaks  
_ Get the kitties to race for prizes~~  
  
  
  
Today's tasks Rinnosuke Morichika  
  
X Have a long morning  
_Dust the store  
X Price new acquisitions  
X Contact an interested party about dealing with the long overdue Hoshiguma issue  
X Hammer out details with interested party  
 ~~_ Start reading Brave New World~~  
  
  
  
Tenshi Hinanai's Awesome Plans!  
  
X Wake up early, nab the Sword of Hisou  
X Pitch Iku a beating, escape from peach fields  
X Sneak out of Bhava- Agra  
/ Try to sneak into Kourindou  
 ~~_ See what Rinnsuke keeps in the back room~~  
/ Go defeat Daiyousei at TicTacToe, become T3 Queen!  
X Drop in on Reimu, catch up, have dinner.  
_ Sneak back into Bhava-Agra


	20. Chapter 20

**Day 23**  
  
From the Desk of Alice Margatroid  
  
X Make sure Yuugi's not lurking about  
X Toss some more beans around the house just to be sure  
/ Figure out how to afford to get back the Grimoire.  
_Weed the flower garden  
X Make sure the dolls are all in good condition  
 ~~_ Practice Violin  
~~  
  
  
  
Marisa Kirisame's Next Big Day!  
  
/ Head home  
X Make sure nothing was stolen  
/ Look for new clues on who broke in.  
X Drop in on Rinnosuke, get those dolls finally.  
X Drop in on Reimu, get mini-hakkero back.  
X Drop in on Alice, finally get her those dolls. Apologize for the whole mushroom thing  
X Make Alice hear the whole story.  
X Stay the night  
  
  
  
Another Day, Another Pain for Reimu Hakurei  
  
X Make sure Suika hasn't drowned in her sleep  
X Make sure mini-hakkero is still safe  
X Give Ruukoto her tasks for the day  
X Relax and enjoy the day  
  
  
  
Patchouli's Important Things  
  
X Find the maid that got lost in the library  
X Make Koakuma take apart "Superfortress Botany" and reshelf the books correctly.  
/ Figure out why the Mathematics section is no longer invisible  
X Talk with Remilia, try to appease worries.  
X Find out where Koakuma "lost" research notes.  
  
  
  
  
Ruukoto's Tasks  
  
X Don't panic.  
X Prepare breakfast for Reimu and Suika  
X Clean up after breakfast  
X Receive new orders  
X Sweep the Walkway  
X Prepare Lunch for Reimu and Suika  
X Clean up after lunch  
X Repaint the Torii  
X Replace the Shimenawa  
X Prepare supper for Reimu and Suika  
X Clean up after supper  
X Leave shrine after dark, visit Marisa  
  
  
  
Yuugi Hoshiguma's shits to get done  
  
X Make sure Parsee is still in one piece  
X Help Parsee clean up  
X Make sure the builder shows up on time.  
/ Head topside and set shit straight  
  
  
  
Today's tasks Rinnosuke Morichika  
  
X Send payment to Agent Y  
_Dust the store  
X Price new acquisitions  
 ~~_ Lock up store, Lunch at Mystia's  
_ Open Store, check for theft.~~  
X Start reading Brave New World  
  
  
  
Tenshi Hinanai's Awesome Plans!  
  
X Wake up, make sure Iku didn't find me.  
X Ask around about oni  
X Find Yuugi  
/ Beat up Yuugi  
 ~~_Get paid~~


	21. Chapter 21

**Day 24**  
  
From the Desk of Alice Margatroid  
  
X Make sure Yuugi's not lurking about  
X Toss some more beans around the house just to be sure  
/ Figure out who's been stealing the beans.  
X Make a good apology breakfast for Marisa.  
X Find a good spot to display the Russian Dolls  
/ Try to help Marisa figure out who is breaking into her house.  
/ Figure out some way to get back the Grimoire  
  
  
  
Marisa Kirisame's Next Big Day!  
  
X Make sure none of those dolls did anything weird to me while I was asleep.  
X Snoop around Alice's books  
X Make sure she got that spellbook.  
_ Help pick up after breakfast  
_ Weed the flower garden to be nice  
/ Head back home, see if Alice can find any clues  
X Set up ambush  
X Wait for intruder  
_ Don't fall asleep  
  
  
Ruukoto's Tasks  
  
X Override Panic  
X Prepare breakfast for Reimu and Suika  
X Clean up after breakfast  
X Receive new orders  
X Sweep the Walkway  
X Prepare Lunch for Reimu and Suika  
X Clean up after lunch  
X Prepare supper for Reimu and Suika  
X Clean up after supper  
X Leave shrine after dark, visit Marisa  
  
  
  
Yuugi Hoshiguma's shits to get done  
  
X Make sure Parsee is still in one piece  
X Make sure the builder isn't screwing things up.  
X Drop in on the Aluminum Room, catch up on the business.  
X Find some mook who needs to be rolled, make it happen so people don't get ideas  
X Get a good assbeating stick in case that celestial tries something funny again.  
/ Head topside and set shit straight  
  
  
  
Today's Tasks for Rinnosuke Morichika  
  
X Close out the Hoshiguma debt  
_ Dust the store  
X Price new acquisitions  
X Have a lunchtime nap  
X Procure a messenger to bring letter to assassin closing out the Hoshiguma Account; offer assassin half payment as apology.  
X Finish Reading Brave New World  
  
  
  
Tenshi Hinanai's Awesome Plans!  
  
X Wake up, make sure Iku didn't find me.  
/ Beat Rumia at Card Battles, become Card Czarina!  
X Find a good place to hide by the Underground Entrance  
X Ambush Yuugi  
/ Beat up Yuugi  
 ~~_Get paid~~  
  
  
  
Look Out Today, it's Daiyousei!  
  
X Visit Doll Lady's house, get free beans!  
/ Beat Cirno in Dance Contest, become Dance Commander!  
X Go to school  
/ Ace the quiz  
/ Stop by Rinnosuke's, trade beans for a cow.  
X Ask Rinnosuke about the legendary Dance Empress, and getting lessons


	22. Chapter 22

**Day 25**  
  
From the Desk of Alice Margatroid  
  
X Make sure Yuugi's not lurking about  
X Toss some more beans around the house just to be sure  
/ Figure out who's been stealing the beans.  
/ Figure out some way to get back the Grimoire  
X Go see if Marisa had any luck catching the culprit  
X Return home  
X Weed the flower garden.  
  
  
Marisa Kirisame's Next Big Day!  
  
X Figure out why I slept in the bushes outside the house.  
/ Kick self  
/ Search for clues.  
/ Figure out why they aren't stealing anything.  
X Go ask Patchouli to help figure this out.  
X Have supper at SDM, stay the night  
  
  
  
Ruukoto's Tasks  
  
/ Override Panic  
X Prepare breakfast for Reimu and Suika  
/ Clean up after breakfast  
X Receive new orders  
X Sweep the Walkway  
/ Replace the damaged roof shingles.  
X Prepare Lunch for Reimu and Suika  
/ Clean up after lunch  
/ Replace the damaged roof shingles.  
/ Prepare supper for Reimu and Suika  
/ Clean up after supper  
X Leave shrine after dark, visit Marisa  
  
  
  
Yuugi Hoshiguma's shits to get done  
  
X Make sure Parsee is still in one piece  
X Make sure the builder isn't screwing things up.  
X Roll those mooks on Cherry Street for trying to muscle in on the Distillery  
X Get some nails, put them on assbeating stick.  
/ Head topside and set shit straight  
  
  
  
Tenshi Hinanai's Awesome Plans!  
  
X Wake up, make sure Iku didn't find me.  
/ Beat Rumia at Card Battles, become Card Czarina!  
X Sneak into SDM  
X Steal maid disguise, wine  
X Sneak out of SDM  
X Disguise self, offer Yuugi wine  
/ Beat up Yuugi while she's distracted  
 ~~_Get paid~~  
  
  
  
Look Out Today, it's Daiyousei!  
  
X Visit Doll Lady's house, get free beans!  
/ Beat Cirno in Dance Contest, become Dance Commander!  
X Go to school  
/ Trade beans to teacher for a cow. Or an A.  
_ Give Tenshi that letter.  
/ Climb Youkai Mountain, meet Dance Empress  
  
  
  
Momiji Inubashira's Order of Business  
  
X Make sure Aya is still alive.  
X Check out latest photos  
X Patrol the Mountain  
X Compose next stanza of epic  
X Lunch with Nitori  
X Patrol the Mountain  
X Write down next stanza  
/ Clean out the attic


	23. Chapter 23

** Day 26 **

From the Desk of Alice Margatroid

X Make sure Yuugi's not lurking about  
X Toss some more beans around the house.  
/ Figure out who's been stealing the beans.  
X Visit Rinnosuke  
/ Convince Rinnosuke to name an achievable price.  
X Oversee the dolls in trimming the yard  
X Set up a lookout for the bean thief

Marisa Kirisame's Next Big Day!

X Make sure Koakuma isn't lurking around to try anything weird.  
X Have breakfast with the Scarlets, try to get Sakuya to break into gigglesnorts again.  
 ~~_ Go check up on home  
_ See if any new clues showed up  
_ Clean things up a little bit  
_ Drop in on Reimu for supper~~

Ruukoto's Tasks

/ Override Panic  
/ Prepare breakfast for Reimu and Suika  
/ Clean up after breakfast  
X Receive new orders  
/ Sweep the Walkway  
/ Clean the windows  
/ Prepare Lunch for Reimu and Suika  
/ Clean up after lunch  
/ Replace the damaged roof shingles  
/ Prepare supper for Reimu and Suika  
/ Clean up after supper  
X Leave shrine after dark, visit Marisa

Yuugi Hoshiguma's shits to get done

X Make sure Parsee is still in one piece  
X Make sure the builder isn't screwing things up  
X Go oversee the Cheap Street deal, roll mooks if needs be  
X Add a shovel head on the assbeatin' stick.  
X Drop in on the Aluminum Room, make sure they got in the shipment.  
X Head topside, keep an eye out for that daffy celestial  
_Set shit straight with Alice.

Tenshi Hinanai's Awesome Plans!

X Wake up, make sure Iku didn't find me.  
X Sneak into Myouren Temple  
X Steal some of Ichirin's Clothes  
/ Raid the kitchen  
/ Sneak out of Myouren Temple  
X Disguise self as nun  
/ Sneak up on Yuugi, beat her down  
 ~~_Get paid~~

Look Out Today, it's Daiyousei!

X Visit Doll Lady's house, get free beans!  
/ Beat Cirno in Dance Contest, become Dance Commander!  
X Go to school  
_ Give Tenshi that letter.  
/ Trade beans to Minoriko for a cow  
X Sneak into Kappa Warehouse, get that punching machine  
X Get around Tengu Guards  
/ Climb Youkai Mountain, meet Dance Empress

Momiji Inubashira's Order of Business

X Make sure Aya is still alive  
X Check out latest photos  
X Pick up next week's patrol schedule  
X Patrol the Mountain  
X Compose next stanza of epic  
/ Lunch with Nitori  
/ Patrol the Mountain  
 ~~_ Write down next stanza  
_ Clean out the attic  
~~

Another Day, Another Pain for Reimu Hakurei

X Make sure Suika didn't drown in her sleep  
X See if intuition is right about the donation box  
/ Get Ruukoto to make waffles for breakfast  
X Give Ruukoto her jobs, tell her not to mess 'em up this time  
X Drop in on Nitori, see if she can make Ruukoto stop being weird  
X Get back in time for lunch  
/ Enjoy the day

Blueprint of the day for Nitori Kawashiro

_ Clean off the workbench  
X Work on GrillTyrant 10000's burners  
X Weed the cucumber patch  
/ Finalize blueprints for the Weedspierre Deluxe  
 ~~_ Lunch with Momiji~~  
X Visit Kourindou for more spare parts  
_ Finish GrillTyrant 10000's burners  
_ Start GrillTyrant 10000's frame


	24. Chapter 24

**Day 27**  
  
From the Desk of Alice Margatroid  
  
X Make sure Yuugi's not lurking about  
X See if the beans are still there.  
/ Replace beans if needs be  
/ Visit town, look for work.  
 ~~_ Check around the basement for stuff to sell.  
_ Practice Violin~~  
  
  
  
Marisa Kirisame's Next Big Day!  
  
X Make sure Koakuma isn't lurking around to try anything weird.  
/ Convince Remilia I didn't steal a century-old bottle of wine.  
X If the smart way fails, Master Spark a hole in the wall.  
X Go check up on home  
X See if any new clues showed up  
X Clean things up a little bit  
X Visit Alice, figure out what to do next.  
  
  
Ruukoto's Tasks  
  
/ Override Panic  
X Consider possibility of deleting panic subroutines  
X Plan expedition to rescue Marisa.  
/ Prepare breakfast for Reimu and Suika  
/ Clean up after breakfast  
X Receive new orders, make sure to ask if I can stay out until things are better  
X Visit faeries, find if anyone has seen Marisa  
_ Follow leads  
  
  
  
Yuugi Hoshiguma's shits to get done  
  
X Make sure Parsee is still in one piece  
X Go fuck up the South End Pawnshop for not making with the cut.  
X Add some barbed wire to assbeatin' stick  
X Go to the Aluminum Room, check out what's coming up.  
X Head topside, set things straight with that daffy celestial.  
  
  
  
Tenshi Hinanai's Awesome Plans!  
  
X Wake up, make sure Iku didn't find me.  
X Get a shovel off some farmer.  
X Dig a pit near the Underground Entrance  
X Cover pit  
/ Wait for Yuugi to come out, and fall into the pit.  
/ Push her in if she goes around  
 ~~_Get paid~~  
  
  
  
Look Out Today, it's Daiyousei!  
  
X Make sure Dance Empress didn't run off overnight.  
X Make beans for breakfast.  
/ Think of new way to get a cow.  
X Go to school  
X Ask Keine about getting a cow  
 ~~_ Beat Rumia in Card Battles, become Card Czarina!~~  
X Get lessons from Dance Empress  
_ Give Tenshi that letter.  
  
  
  
Momiji Inubashira's Order of Business  
  
X Apologize to Lord Tenma for not finding intruder  
X Wash Lord Tenma's horse  
X Patrol the mountain  
X Lunch with Nitori  
X Patrol the mountain  
/ Recall lost stanza of Epic  
X Brush Lord Tenma's horse  
  
  
  
Blueprint of the day for Nitori Kawashiro  
  
X Make sure limbs are intact.  
X Resolve to never, ever mess with Ruukoto's disassembly points again.  
X Fix the door.  
X Lunch with Momiji?  
/ Hunt down old notes on animation magic.  
X Review notes  
/ Wait for Ruukoto to show up, just ask questions.  
/ Visit Alice, ask for her assistance.  
  
  
  
Iku Nagae's Steps for the Day  
  
/ Don't hit head on low ceiling  
X Morning Devotions  
X Thank Daiyousei for the place to stay.  
X Share a couple of peaches  
X Visit human town, ask about Tenshi.  
X Visit Hakurei Maiden for more information; tell Suika about her garden  
/ Show Daiyousei a few moves.  
X Evening devotions  
  
  
  
Shou Toramaru's Timetable  
  
X Morning meditation  
X Sweep the temple  
X Finalize details of the new program with Hijiri  
X Look around town for a suitable spokeswoman.  
X Show Spokeswoman around, make sure she understands job.  
X Get Nazrin to find some new strings for sitar


	25. Chapter 25

**Day 29**  
  
From the Desk of Alice Margatroid  
  
X Make sure Yuugi's not lurking about  
X See if the beans are still there.  
/ Wake up Marisa  
X Have breakfast, send Marisa on her way.  
X Visit Myouren Temple, pick up fliers and uniform.  
X Go to Kappa Village.  
X Pass out fliers.  
X Don't get seen anyone other than Nitori.  
  
  
  
Marisa Kirisame's Next Big Day!  
  
X Wake up, make sure the dolls aren't about to try anything weird  
X Make sure Sakuya isn't lurking around.  
X Talk with Alice, ponder if wine thief is the person who broke into my house.  
X Figure out who has green hair and is known for break-ins  
X Go pay this person a visit, apply beating  
 ~~_ Make them promise never to do it again.~~  
  
  
  
Ruukoto's Tasks  
  
X End rest mode, engage in self diagnostics  
X Explore Forest of Magic further.  
/ Ask anyone encountered about Marisa.  
  
  
  
Yuugi Hoshiguma's shits to get done  
  
X Make sure Parsee is still in one piece  
X Go talk with Deva K about the upcoming fest, mark out territories.  
X Go to the distillery, make sure things are going smooth.  
X Hook up with a couple East Street Queens for a trip topside.  
X Head topside, set things straight with that daffy celestial.  
  
  
  
Tenshi Hinanai's Awesome Plans!  
  
X Wake up, make sure Iku didn't find me.  
X Go to kappa town and steal some nets.  
X Set up nets by Underground Entrance  
X Wait for Yuugi to come out.  
X Catch Yuugi in net  
/ Beat down Yuugi  
 ~~_Get paid~~  
  
  
  
Look Out Today, it's Daiyousei!  
  
X Make sure Dance Empress didn't run off overnight.  
X Fix breakfast.  
X Go to school.  
/ Beat Rumia in Card Battles, become Card Czarina!  
 ~~_ Get lessons from Dance Empress  
_ Give Tenshi that letter.  
~~  
  
  
  
Iku Nagae's Steps for the Day  
  
/ Don't hit head on low ceiling  
X Morning Devotions  
X Visit tengu town, ask about Tenshi.  
X Pick up some treats for back home.  
 ~~_ Show Daiyousei the basics of dance rhythm.~~  
X Evening devotions  
  
  
  
Another Day, Another Pain for Reimu Hakurei  
  
X Make sure Suika hasn't drowned in her sleep.  
/ Wait for Ruukoto to come home.  
/ Sweep the front walk  
X Throw some bread to the fish in the pond  
/ Search for Ruukoto


	26. Chapter 26

**Day 30**  
  
From the Desk of Alice Margatroid  
  
X See if the beans are still there  
X Cover garden before the storm hits  
X Visit Myouren Temple, pick up more fliers  
X Go to Tengu village  
X Pass out fliers  
/ Don't get seen anyone I know  
X Get home before the storm  
  
  
Marisa Kirisame's Next Big Day!  
  
X Wake up, make sure no one broke into the house.  
X Make sure Sakuya isn't lurking around.  
/ Wonder who else has green hair and steals things.  
X Find Wriggle, make sure she didn't do it.  
X Get even with Kisume.  
X Make apology dinner for Daiyousei  
/ Get home before it rains  
  
  
  
Ruukoto's Tasks  
  
X End rest mode, engage in self diagnostics  
X Find way out of Forest of Magic  
X Explore nearest settlement  
X Ask anyone encountered about Marisa  
 ~~_ Follow up on new information~~  
  
  
  
Yuugi Hoshiguma's shits to get done  
  
X Make sure Parsee is still in one piece  
X Check up on the pawn shops, make sure things are tight  
X Roll the Side Street rowdy before she causes a problem  
X Have a break at the Aluminum Room, see if it messes that celestial up.  
X Take Parsee to the Stout Festival  
  
  
  
Tenshi Hinanai's Awesome Plans!  
  
X Wake up, make sure Iku didn't find me  
X Head Underground  
 ~~_ Find Yuugi's House  
_ Wait for Yuugi to come out  
_ Ambush Yuugi  
_ Beat down Yuugi  
_Get paid~~  
  
  
  
Look Out Today, it's Daiyousei!  
  
/ Stop being beat up  
X Fix breakfast  
/ Go to school  
/ Beat Rumia in Card Battles, become Card Czarina!  
_ Get lessons from Dance Empress  
 ~~_ Give Tenshi that letter  
~~  
  
  
  
Iku Nagae's Steps for the Day  
  
/ Don't hit head on low ceiling  
X Make sure Daiyousei doesn't need last rites  
X Morning Devotions  
X Ponder the implications of giving the last rights to a faerie  
X Go to human village again, ask about Tenshi.  
 ~~_ Compare information~~  
X Evening devotions  
  
  
  
Another Day, Another Pain for Reimu Hakurei  
  
X Make sure Suika hasn't drowned in her sleep  
/ Wait for Ruukoto to come home  
/ Sweep the front walk  
X Search for Ruukoto Again, Day 2  
X Bring Ruukoto back  
/ Figure out what's wrong with her  
/Close up windows before the storm hits  
  
  
  
Wirggle Nightbug's Daily Drek Runs  
  
X See if Kourindou finally scored a cyberdeck  
 ~~_ Score cyberdeck if available~~  
/ Cruise for a meatspace run  
 ~~_ Get chow off Mystia for cheap  
_ Cruise for a meatspace run some more  
_ Ghost into Myouren temple  
_ Tag a few creds from the donation box  
_ Hit up the tavern~~  
  
  
  
KiSume's Stuf  
  
X Hit th jakpot  
/ gIt hOm WiF jakpot


	27. Chapter 27

**Day 31**  
  
From the Desk of Alice Margatroid  
  
X See if the beans are still there  
X Make sure the roof didn't leak  
X Uncover and check garden  
X Visit Myouren Temple, pick up more fliers  
X Go to Misty Lake  
X Pass out fliers  
/ Don't get seen anyone I know  
_ Give the dolls a good check-up  
  
  
Marisa Kirisame's Next Big Day!  
  
X Wake up, make sure no one broke into the house.  
X Make sure Sakuya isn't lurking around.  
/ Make sure the rain didn't get in.  
X Clean up rain mess  
/ Wonder who else has green hair and steals things.  
X Go to Kourindou  
X Trade Sword of Hisou for Grimoire  
X Give Grimoire to Alice  
  
  
Ruukoto's Tasks  
  
X End rest mode, engage in self diagnostics  
X Keep Reimu from learning about malfunctioning parameters.  
/ Get out of Shrine basement.  
 ~~_ Explore nearest settlement  
_ Ask anyone encountered about Marisa  
_ Follow up on new information~~  
  
  
  
Yuugi Hoshiguma's shits to get done  
  
X Make sure Parsee is still in one piece  
X Oversee the next delivery from the Distillery  
X Make sure the East Street Queens get their cut for the help.  
X Have a break at the Aluminum Room, see if it messes that celestial up.  
X Make plans to finally set things straight with Alice.  
X Take Parsee out dancing.  
  
  
  
Tenshi Hinanai's Awesome Plans!  
  
X Wake up, make sure I didn't get killed.  
X Find way out of underground  
/ Figure out what happened to Sword of Hisou  
/ Plan next move.  
X Don't get found by Iku  
  
  
  
Look Out Today, it's Daiyousei!  
  
X Stop being beat up  
X Make sure Dance Empress is doing okay  
X Go to school  
/ Beat Rumia in Card Battles, become Card Czarina!  
X Get lessons from Dance Empress  
 ~~_ Give Tenshi that letter~~  
  
  
  
Iku Nagae's Steps for the Day  
  
X Don't hit head on low ceiling  
X Morning Devotions  
X Compare information on Tenshi sightings.  
X Go apologize to the farmer she robbed.  
X Teach Daiyousei the basics of rhythm.  
X Evening devotions  
  
  
  
Another Day, Another Pain for Reimu Hakurei  
  
X Make sure Suika hasn't drowned in her sleep  
/ Find out what is up with Ruukoto  
X Clean up the storm damage  
/ Sweep the front walk  
X Visit Nitori, have her come over and fix Ruukoto already  
X Visit SDM to relax.


	28. Chapter 28

**Day 32**  
  
From the Desk of Alice Margatroid  
  
X See if the beans are still there  
X Give the dolls a good check-up  
X Check Grimoire, make sure its still in proper condition  
X Visit Myouren Temple, quit.  
X Have a walk around the Forest of Magic with Marisa  
 ~~_ Invite Marisa over for Supper  
_ Try to convince her to accept a doll familiar  
~~  
  
  
  
Marisa Kirisame's Next Big Day!  
  
X Wake up, make sure no fell into the burglar trap  
X Make sure Sakuya isn't lurking around.  
_ Clean house  
X Have Lunch at Mystia's  
X Meet up with Alice in the Forest for a walk.  
 ~~_ Have Dinner at Alice's  
_ See if she's got anything neat to borrow.~~  
  
  
  
Ruukoto's Tasks  
  
X Keep Reimu from learning about malfunctioning parameters.  
/ Keep Nitori from learning about malfunctioning parameters.  
X Get out of Shrine basement.  
X Get back to Marisa's House, find any signs that she's come back.  
X Look around for something to help find where she's gone.  
X Find Marisa, confess malfunctions  
  
  
  
Blueprint of the day for Nitori Kawashiro  
  
X Go to Hakurei Shrine, Leave note on warehouse door for Momiji.  
X Interview Ruukoto like Alice suggested, try to get her to say what's wrong.  
_ Don't let Ruukoto escape  
X Work out a way to fix Ruukoto  
X Keep an eye on her  
 ~~_ Try not to let her get into any trouble.  
_Head home for late supper with Momiji  
_ Start plans for Autoclean Autocrat Mk 3~~  
  
  
  
Yuugi Hoshiguma's shits to get done  
  
X Make sure Parsee is still in one piece  
X Oversee the next delivery from the Distillery  
X Head out early  
X Avoid that daffy Celestial  
X Head to Forest of Magic, Find Alice  
 ~~_ Set shit straight with Alice  
_Head home, have a quiet dinner with Parsee for once.~~  
  
  
  
Tenshi Hinanai's Awesome Plans!  
  
X Wake up, make sure Iku didn't find me.  
X Get something to eat from the human village tavern  
X Get a good board to replace Sword of Hisou  
X Go to Forest of Magic  
X Set up ambush  
 ~~_ Wait for Yuugi to come by  
_ Beat the shit out of her  
_ Get paid  
~~/ Don't get found by Iku  
  
  
  
Look Out Today, it's Daiyousei!  
  
X Practice dance steps  
X Have Dance Empress prove I'm doing them right.  
X Go to school  
/ Beat Rumia in Card Battles, become Card Czarina!  
X Go meet Cirno at Forest of Magic  
X Give Tenshi that letter  
 ~~_ Beat Cirno in Dance Contest, become Dance Commander!~~  
  
  
  
Iku Nagae's Steps for the Day  
  
X Don't hit head on low ceiling  
X Morning Devotions  
X Ask around town for for Tenshi.  
X Combine new information with current leads  
X Try to anticipate where Tenshi is now, and find her.  
 ~~_ Drag Tenshi back to Bhava-Agra  
_ Evening devotions~~  
  
  
  
Another Day, Another Pain for Reimu Hakurei  
  
X Make sure Suika hasn't drowned in her sleep  
/ Find out what is up with Ruukoto  
X Let Nitori come do her thing.  
/ Don't let Ruukoto escape  
X Track her down if she does escape  
_ Drag Ruukoto back before she causes problems  
X Go drinking with Suika and Kanako or something.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Day 33**  
  
From the Desk of Alice Margatroid  
  
X Try not to wake up dead  
X Treat wounds  
/ Figure out what the hell that thing that slammed into the rumble last night was.  
X Visit Marisa, make sure she's alright.  
X Help her clean up a bit.  
X Invite Marisa over for Supper  
/ Try to convince her to accept a doll familiar  
  
  
  
Marisa Kirisame's Next Big Day!  
  
X Try to live to long enough to wake up.  
X Take care of wounds.  
X Make sure Mimi-Chan's cupboard is locked this time; thank all the gods she didn't go off.  
X Wait for Alice and Ruukoto to show up  
X Get them to do the dirty work  
X Have Dinner at Alice's  
X See if she's got anything neat to borrow.  
  
  
  
Ruukoto's Tasks  
  
X Take care of Shrine duties extra early  
/ Make Breakfast for Reimu and Suika  
X Clean up after Breakfast  
X Visit Marisa  
X Help around Marisa's house  
X Head back to Shrine  
X Prepare supper for Suika and Reimu  
X Clean up after supper  
X Calculate probability of moving out and maintaining duties  
  
  
  
Blueprint of the day for Nitori Kawashiro  
  
/ Don't wake up with a splitting headache  
/ Hope Momiji doesn't knock too loudly when it's time for brunch  
_ Start plans for Autoclean Autocrat Mk 3  
X Assure Lord Tenma I'm not planning a revolt. Again.  
  
  
Yuugi Hoshiguma's shits to get done  
  
X Wake up in one piece  
X Go to Aluminum Room, take it easy  
X Medicate wounds with something 75 proof.  
X Make sure everyone know Alice and that celestial got set straight. Don't let 'em figure out the rest.  
/ Go make sure the pawn shops are keeping up their cut.  
X Rest up at Parsee's  
  
  
  
Tenshi Hinanai's Awesome Plans!  
  
X Don't die overnight!  
/ Wake up before Iku and escape  
/ Convince Iku to let me go get the sword back  
/ Get away from Iku before she takes me back  
/ Hide once back at Bhava-agra  
 ~~_ Try to convince celestials not to punish me again.~~  
X Convince them to punish me by making me do stuff in Gensokyo  
  
  
  
Look Out Today, it's Daiyousei!  
  
X Wake up, wonder what killed me yesterday.  
X Practice Dance steps  
X Say goodbye to Dance Empress  
X Go to school  
/ Ace the math quiz  
X Go meet Cirno at Forest of Magic  
X Beat Cirno in Dance Contest, become Dance Commander!  
  
  
  
  
Iku Nagae's Steps for the Day  
  
X Make sure Tenshi didn't get away.  
X Double Morning Devotions  
X Part with Daiyousei, give her final advice  
X Pick up some more foods that don't exist back home.  
X Take care in dragging Tenshi back to Bhava-Agra  
X Report back to Dragon Palace  
X Secure vacation  
X Evening devotions  
  
  
  
Another Day, Another Pain for Reimu Hakurei  
  
X Make sure Suika hasn't drowned in her sleep  
X Check and see if Ruukoto did all her jobs  
X Go over the agreement with Ruukoto.  
_ Beat up Tenshi for being a pain?  
/ Enjoy the day.  
  
  
  
KiSume's Stuf  
  
X finD anOthr buKiT  
X GeT ParSi too dRil HolEs in IT  
X PuT buKiT awn Hed  
X TRy too Goh owTsiYd  
X viSiT reD-whYTe


End file.
